Angel Was There
by Before the Sun Sets
Summary: And I swear… Angel was there. Based on what Mimi says in the movie when she wakes up from being… well, dead. Canon pairings.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own, I rent.

**Summary:** I swear… Angel was there. Based on what Mimi says in the movie when she wakes up from being… well, dead. Canon pairings.

**A/N:** Yep, I'm writing another one tonight. Got lotsa plot bunnies all at once. I seem to like writing ones about Angel from things Mimi says, huh? Ah well… FINALLY BROKE MY SONGFIC STREAK! WOO!!!

* * *

Mimi's hand clenched and unclenched on Roger's shoulder, kneading the coat as she gasped for breath. She could hear him singing faintly, but only with much effort could she make out the words. She was dying. Well and truly dying.

Her heart filled with fear; her death was looming over her like a giant black cloud, and she knew there was no escaping it. The one bright spot in the darkness was that she'd see Angel, her best friend, soon. She heard one last faint, pain-filled line from Roger:

"I have always loved you…"

And Mimi slipped away, spiraling down into darkness. Her body went limp and still unfeeling as Roger lifted her up and screamed "MIMI!!!!" at the top of his lungs, his agonized cry echoing through the Loft.

Mimi found herself in a strange, bendy tunnel, and automatically started walking. She felt weirdly numb, almost as if she were floating, but something was pulling her forwards. It was like a gentle wind, making her drift down the corridor towards a faraway white light.

As she went, she saw memories flashing on either side of her, like big florescent lights marking the way. She saw herself dancing on a table with Angel, Mark, Roger, and everyone else. A smile spread across her face; that had been the most amazing Christmas of her life.

Another memory, this one of Roger yelling at her in the alley that past July, when Angel was just getting sick, flitted past. She couldn't be angry at him, not now. And besides, he'd had a good reason for yelling; she was kind of disappointed with herself for not being able to stop using. But she pushed this thought aside, knowing it was too late for such things now.

She kept going, memories from her childhood, her dancing days at the CatScratch Club, all the times she and Roger had kissed… Most potent of all, the memories of that week, from Christmas of 1989 to the New Year. That week had been so hot, so happy. They'd all gotten along so well, had so many fun times. And now all those memories were marching past, as if someone had stuck a videotape in her brain and now she was watching it replay her life.

Eventually, she became close enough to the warm, white light that the memories were no longer visible, but something else was. Just in front of the light, a familiar figure. Mimi ran forwards and threw her arms around her friend.

"Angel!"

The drag queen hugged her just as tightly back, smiling widely and yet somewhat sadly. "Mimi-chica!"

Mimi stepped back to get a better look at her friend. Angel was wearing her Santa suit and zebra tights, and she looked like her old self again, before she'd gotten so sick.

"Girl, you look good!" the dancer exclaimed, and Angel stepped forwards and laid a hand on Mimi's shoulder gently. "I wish I could say the same for you, chica."

Mimi looked down, tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm dead…" Angel shook her head. "No, honey, it's not your time yet." The dancer looked up, confused but hopeful.

Angel hugged her again, then stepped back and pointed back the way Mimi had come. "Turn around, girlfriend, and listen to that boy's song," she said, a smile on her face. "Don't worry, I'll still be here when it's your time. I've got eternity; I can wait. But you, chica, you've got a man waiting for you who can't take the loss."

Mimi did so, turning to face back the way she'd come. And it was only then that she heard the echo of Roger's last cry: "Mimi!"

She looked back at Angel one last time, and her drag queen friend waved her on. Mimi smiled and took a single step, and suddenly she was rushing back down the tunnel and slamming back into her body with a considerable amount of force. Or so it felt, since the only thing that happened physically was her hand twitching. Her mini spiritual journey, though it had felt so long, had only lasted about thirty seconds in reality.

Roger gasped and looked from Mimi's hand to her face and back several times, frantically searching for another sign of life. She stirred and groaned, sitting up slowly and hearing Roger exclaim "Mimi!" Which, of course, prompted the others to come running over and gather around.

Mimi opened bleary eyes and blinked a couple times, looking around at all her friends, then began in a halting voice. "I was heading towards this warm, white light. And I swear…" she turned to Collins, "Angel was there."

Into the silence that followed, she chuckled weakly and added, "And she looked _good_," which brought sobbing chuckles from all of her friends too. She turned back to gaze at Roger. "And she said: 'Turn around, girlfriend, and listen to that boy's song.'"

Roger emitted a noise somewhere between a sigh and a chuckle and leaned his head against hers. "You're drenched…"

Maureen reached over and put a hand on Mimi's forehead, a smile bursting onto her face. "Her fever's breaking." Mimi smiled at all of her friends, then turned back to Roger, and the two just gazed at each other.

Each and every one of them sent up a thanks to Angel in that moment, and, wherever she was, Angel heard them and smiled, knowing that Mimi had made it back to be with Roger and the others.

* * *

This turned out different than I thought it would... oh well. Reviews? 


End file.
